


[Podfic of] Ghosts

by Podcath



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[9:34:17] torch's Summary: Krycek returns from Russia and seeks Mulder's help in investigating a case. Mulder, Scully and Krycek form an uneasy alliance, but nothing is as it seems in the small town of Leyden Creek. (Recorded for Podbang 2010)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/320870) by [torch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch). 



**Title:** [Ghosts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/320870%22)  
**Author:** [Torch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** XF  
**Pairing:** Krycek/Mulder  
**Length:** 9:34:17  
**Cover** : Cath  
**Beta** : [Crinklysolution](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklysolution) and Sothcweden  
**Music** : Sufjan Stevens - Concerning The UFO Sighting Near Highland, Illinois  


**Mediafire link to mp3 files (zipped):** [Part 1](http://www.mediafire.com/?91z30z87me27a92) (126.17 MB) and [Part 2](http://www.mediafire.com/?4redewzdc3pbv3e) (144.26 MB)  
**Mediafire link to m4b (rarred):** [Part 1](http://www.mediafire.com/?3o6521r12inmeet) (143.05 MB) and [Part 2](http://www.mediafire.com/?pd4j3iv13v45r4w) ( 127.96 MB)  



End file.
